Vehicles can be equipped to operate in both autonomous and occupant piloted mode. Vehicles can be equipped with computing devices, networks, sensors and controllers to acquire information regarding the vehicle's environment and to operate the vehicle based on the information. Safe and accurate operation of the vehicle can depend upon acquiring accurate and timely information regarding the vehicle's environment. Computing devices, networks, sensors and controllers can be equipped to analyze their performance, detect when information is not being acquired in an accurate and timely fashion, and take corrective actions including informing an occupant of the vehicle, relinquishing autonomous control or parking the vehicle. However, it is a problem to ensure that received sensor data is accurate and reliable for vehicle operation. For example, image sensors can acquire image data, but if a vehicle computer cannot accurately determine a color or colors represented in the image, the vehicle computer's ability to safely and efficiently operate one or more vehicle components and/or to operate the vehicle in a fully autonomous mode will be impaired.